Why can't we be like that?
by nattlouu
Summary: A wedding, a missing bride and one special agent torn on what to do! Little TIVA fic based on the song by LittleMix 'Secret love song' AU based around season 9 - Ray/Ziva - Tony/Ziva
1. Chapter 1

**Why can't we be like that?**

 **A/N -** **Hello one and all hope you are all well, here is just a little fic that came to me when I was listening to the song 'Secret love song' by LittleMix - it is just so TIVA. Anyway I am not sure how long this is going to be or which was I am going to go with this I just hope you all like it.**

 **Hope you can review or like, I will love you all**

 **Have a good day**

 **Nat x**

 **########################**

Weddings were a haven for Anthony Dinozzo, single women getting rather drunk, depressed that they were not the one in the dress saying their vows. Throwing themselves at any single bloke in the room looking for that little bit of comfort and for Anthony Dinozzo this was perfect – a one night stand where they wouldn't know each others names in the morning. It always reminded him of the film wedding crashers where Vince Vaughn and Owen Wilson would crash weddings to bed beautiful women.

Today was different though. As he straightened his tie for the tenth time he looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. This was the wedding he never wanted to attend, it was the wedding he never wanted to happen, well the only way this wedding would ever happen if he was the groom stood at the end of the alter waiting for her. A slight knock on the door interrupted him from his throughts. He walked over and opened the hotel room door.

"Thank god, we need you" A more than usual hyper Abby was stood on the other side looking like she was about to burst.

"What's up Abs?" Tony opened the door more to allow her in his room, she practically ran in and started to look around the room like she had lost something.

"I've lost something…for the wedding" Abby panicked

"What have you lost Abs?" Tony asked as he sank into his bed. He found it hard just hearing about this wedding now he was being pulled into he felt even worse. All he wanted to do was either run away or curl up and wait for all this to be over.

"Well, I have kind of lost the um bride" Abby mumbled stalking up and down the room, Tony looked up and watched Abby close.

"What do you mean you've lost the bride?" Abby stopped in mid stalk and glared at her friend.

"Ziva, gone, vanished, ka pow, smoke" Abby shouted "I was with her last night in her room and then this morning she wasn't there, I have looked everywhere, Gibbs hasn't seen her neither has Timmy nor has anyone, Tony help me please we have 2 hours to find her" Abby was now kneeling down in front of the Senior Agent practically begging for help.

"Maybe she has gone for a walk, you know nerves and all that" Tony replied, all he wanted to do was go to the bar and get drunk so he had any chance of getting through today.

"No Tony she would have told me, she has gone, she has disappeared and you are the only one who can help" Abby carried on

"Why would I know where she is?" Abby sighed and sat next to her friend. Abby knew deep down that this day was going to be hard for her oldest friend. Even though he never admitted it to anyone, everyone knew he was in love with her.

"Because you are the only one who can" Abby soothed, she looked at Tony and pouted hoping that she would win him over.

"Abs, listen it's not my responsibility to be her keeper, that's Ray's job so why don't you just go and find him and ask him" Tony snapped he stood up and headed over to his door he opened it and pointed to the hall way "now if you don't mind Abs" Abby arose from the bed and walked over to the door.

"NO! you are going to help me" Abby shouted back at him, she pulled on his arm out his own door and slammed it shut before he could get back in.

"Abs, my phone" Tony sighed slight knocking on the door. Abby smiled and shrugged, pulling Tony again down the hall way the reached the stairs and both froze.

"Abby, how is my bride?" Ray smiled taking the last few steps, Abby froze and started to panic, one thing Abby couldn't do was lie.

"Getting ready, me and Abs are just getting a drink" Tony smiled as he started to walk past Ray and down the first few stairs. "Abs?" Tony signalled he smiled at Ray again and waited for Abby to catch up "See you later" Tony called back as he Abby made their way down the stairs.

"Thanks Tony" Abby smiled as they reached the lobby of the hotel, guests were starting to arrive and Tony recognised a lot of the smiling face. After all it was two major government departments coming together for the big day.

"Where have you looked?" Tony asked

"All over the hotel, the reception room, bar, spa, you name it" Abby started to panic again

"Right, check over the hotel again I will go have a walk around outside" Tony nodded and headed to the exit as the beautiful May sun hit his face. He sighed and started his walk to try and find the lost bride.

According to his watch Tony had been walking around for 40 minutes now, he debated whether to head back to see if Abby had any luck. As he turned the corner to make his way back to the hotel he saw the little park at the end. The park that team use to go to when they wanted to relax, get away from it all or just spend some time together away from work. This was their park, Gibbs team park. Tony started walking towards it knowing that she would be there. As he reached the entrance, he looked over to the big tree that provided the must need shade in the height of the summer. There she was sat. Under the tree. He watched for a few moments, torn. Did he go over? Did he walk away and leave her? He frowned slightly at the argument in his head. He took a deep breath and started walking towards her. Getting closer he slowed his pace down, he knew she was aware he was there and he was looking for any signal from her to turn around and go away but it never came. He finally reached her. Wearing just her jogging pants and hoodie, this was not a women who was just about to get married. He slowly sat down by her and let the silence fall between them, he wanted her to make the move.

"Why is it always you?" her soft tones asked and she kept her stare towards the main park.

"I keep asking myself the same question" Tony laughed looking around the park, there was something really relaxing about their park. "So sweetcheek's why am I sat in this park?" Ziva finally looked over to him and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Wow! Thank you to all that have read and reviewed its very kind of you all :)**

 **DS2010 – Thank you, and yes love a good runaway bride saga**

 **Sue Dooley – Thanks hun, well I still underdecided yet which way she is going to go so we will have to wait and see**

 **Safara Bellamy – Thank you very much for your comment, very kind**

 **BKeh – Thanks for review hope you like next chapter**

 **Anyway onto Chapter 2 – I do feel when Ray was on the scene their could have been more of a tension between Ray and Tony so I've kinda made that and also Ray seems a little protective so he gets a little angry!**

 **Any spelling mistakes or grammar are my own**

 **Disclaimer – Nope NCIS is not mine - meh**

 **Happy Friday, Nat x**

 **Why can't we be like that?**

 **Chapter 2**

Staring at her partner of 7 years, Ziva couldn't help but be thankful for having someone like Tony in her life. To her, he was the only person in her life that got her, who understood her and was there for her when she needed it the most or even the times when she felt she needed no one, but he knew different. Even though they had gone through hard times to the point they nearly lost each other, she was very thankful to have Anthony Dinozzo.

Finally, after a while she looked away and started playing with the grass beneath her, even after all these years she was still memorised by grass and flowers, back in Israel it was just dust and trees. Slowing debating whether to be honest with her partner or take her usual route out of all 'emotional talks' Ziva bowed her head and took the only option she knew – easy.

"I am fine Tony…" Ziva whispered after a while. Tony shot a look and raised his eyebrows questioning that very statement.

"Ok, so why are you sat here?" Tony asked simply

"Fresh air, thinking" Ziva smiled slightly, Tony huffed a little and knew this wasn't going to be easy, the walls were being built up quick.

"Well I have a crazy Abby back at the hotel, scared that she's lost the bride, so I ask again why are you sat here?" Tony shifted in his position so now he was side on with Ziva.

"Tony I am…"

"Do not even fine me Ziva, listen everyone get's cold feet before they get married it's natural, it's a big step but you have just to get on with it and you will be fine" Ziva finally looked back at her partner and sighed, she wished it was just cold feet but she knew deep down too that she was having regrets. Was Ray really the right guy for her to marry? Was she really wanting to get married at all? These questions had been playing on her mind for the last few weeks and if it wasn't for case after case distracting her she knew she would have bottled it. Finally taking a deep breath she turned to face Tony.

"I am…scared" It was barley a whisper but Tony heard it loud and clear, he remained quiet as he knew that if he stopped her talking now he wouldn't get anything out of her

"I do not think Ray is the right man, I do not think happiness is for me" Ziva paused and looked around the park again before back to Tony "What if this is a mistake" Tony watched carefully he could tell there was a huge battle going on in her head. For him a bigger battle was taking place in his, he knew what the right thing to do would be to crack a joke, get her to the hotel and get her married to her husband to be but on the other hand he wanted to tell her not to do it, not to marry Ray and marry him instead.

"The night before I was going to marry Wendy, I had the same thoughts, was she the right one for me? Did I even want to get married, to be tied down to one women forever" He gave a small laugh at that idea "ok so this may not be the perfect example considering that marriage never happened but we all go through it Ziva, we question if it is right and you know what? It may not be, you may find in 2 years you want to leave him but then again in 30 years you may both be happy with grandkids and a nice life and a house and be as happy as Gibbs and Shannon, you need to jump in feet first David" Tony finished. A small silence fell between them as Ziva took in what Tony had said.

"And what about you Tony?" The question threw Tony a little as he stared at Ziva

"Me?"

"Yes. Was Wendy your 'Shannon'" Ziva asked. Tony paused, he wasn't expecting the tables to be turned on him like this. He didn't know how to answer, he couldn't word his answer.

"Back then, I would have said yes, now? No I don't think she was" He replied, Ziva hummed a little and studied his face.

"So, who is your Shannon?" Again throwing another un reasonable question his way, he sighed all he wanted to do was say sat in front of me right now.

"Lost her…" He replied

"Ah, Jeanne" this left an awkward silence in the air as this subject was hard for both of them, Tony was taken back to that place for a moment and wondered what would have been. He shook his head, he didn't want that demon in his head today of all days.

"All I am trying to say is we all get nervous, it will be fine, Ray loves you, he adores you Zi, what more could you ask for?" Tony stated he could tell by the look on her face she was now getting irritated.

"He does not understand me, my past he does not know, he will get hurt by my past, my family, I do not want to put him in harms way, everyone I love end up dead" Ziva snapped, she took a few short breaths as she could feel tears in the corner of her eyes.

"He is CIA Zi, think he can look after himself, and we all have a past" Tony replied, Ziva frowned

"But my past is always in my present" Ziva mumbled, Tony raked his hand through his hair, this was going to be a hard one to sort.

"Ok then Ziva what is it you want? You want to be alone forever? Here is your chance at happiness and before you say it, you deserve it, with everything you have been through you more than anyone deserve this" Tony finished, he watched Ziva for a moment.

"and what about you Tony?" Tony huffed a little and stared at Ziva

"Stop trying to turn tables here Zi" Tony replied

"When I was a little girl, I never really imagined my wedding, being from the family I am from it was not on my list, then growing up and following my father's footsteps that dream slipped away even more, I mean I did not think I would make it to 20" Ziva paused "Tony I do not know to be a wife, all I know is combat and army and being an agent, a wife? I do not think I can do" Ziva finished and looked over at Tony.

"I think you will be a brilliant wife sweetcheeks, you are strong, determined and I know deep down in that ninja heart of yours there is love" Tony finished

"I just wish my Abba was here today…" This statement threw Tony off, he knew deep down Ziva would miss her dad on her wedding day, but for the leader of Mossad it was too risky to leave Israel and come to America.

"Least you have Papa Gibbs" Tony smiled "think of it this way, today you gain a new partner" Tony smiled, Ziva threw a questioning look at Tony

"A life partner Zi, someone by your side every day, someone to protect you, look after you when you are sick, someone to cheer you up when you are down, to make you laugh, to annoy you, to love you and cherish you" Tony trailed off and looked away from Ziva. All he wanted to do was admit this is how he was feeling that he wanted to be her Ray that he wanted to marry her and hold her and love her.

"so everything that you do for me at the moment?" Ziva mumbled, a silence fell between the two agents. Tony rose from his sitting position and pulled Ziva up by her arm.

"Let's go and get you married" Tony took Ziva's hand and started pulling her away from the tree and to the exit of the park.

After 15 minute walk in silence and still holding her hand, they arrived back at the hotel. Ziva squeezed Tony's hand tighter as they made their way through the car park. Nerves now were at a alarming rate and all she wanted to do was run away again. Feeling Tony squeeze her hand back she looked at him.

"You will be fine sweetcheeks now go" Tony smiled, he pulled her into a hug and placed a small kiss at the top of her head "proud of you" he whispered, he felt Ziva tighten the hug and then released herself from him.

"Tony…I just want to say…"

"ZIVA" Both agents looked at a now hysteric Abby flying out the front door of the hotel and towards Ziva. "Oh my god where have you been? Are you ok? Come on we need to get you ready, we only have an hour" Abby grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her back into the hotel, with one last look back at Tony she was gone.

Tony remained still for a moment, at that point he knew that he had now lost her for good, his Shannon had gone, gone to marry the man that was not worthy of his ninja. He walked back into the hotel and to reception to grab a spare key for his room. As he was waiting in line he felt someone next to him.

"Hero of the hour again?" Tony sighed as turned and came face to face with Ray

"No hero just a friend" Tony smiled, Ray gave a small laugh and patted Tony on the shoulder

"Look Tony I know you care very much about my Zi, but don't need to now, she's going to be my wife so I will look after her" Ray smirked, Tony could feel rage running through his veins who did he think he was?

"Well I am always going to be around to protect her too Ray, she is important to me and the team" Tony replied, Ray gave another small laugh and shook his head

"I have always been nice to you Tony, but let me tell you this, the minute that Ziva say's I do you back off, got it" Tony was now full of anger how dare he tell him to back away from Ziva. Tony squared up to Ray and lowered his tone.

"Well let me put it this way, the moment you hurt Ziva I will be on you" Tony grunted

"Oh already had this off Gibbs Tony don't worry" Ray laughed, Tony straightened up, gave a nice smile and patted Ray on the shoulder.

"Good Luck today Ray, and like I said the moment you hurt Ziva I will be on you and trust me I will 100 times worse than Gibbs" Tony walked off towards the bar leaving Ray.

 **FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Haha! Anyway I am still under decided which way Ziva is going to go! Gonna have to write two versions of the next chapeter and see what I like best. Anyway I hope to update soon and I would love you all to review and like – make my day! Take care one and all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N –** **WOW! I am blown away with all you lovely people reading and commenting on this, I genuinely thought no one would read this, ah I am so happy – thank you so much! Anyway here is chapter 3 – yes I have made my mind up which way this is going to end. Now this chapter is small, it kinda leads into the big next chapter so I hope you will be happy! Also as I know none Hebrew at all and I do not want to offend anyone – I have only used the basic Hebrew words of Ima and Abba.**

 **Anyway I do really hope you all enjoy and again thank you so much for all the love :)**

 **Disclaimer – Meh. Tiva would be alive and happy. But no I do not own NCIS or characters.**

 **Why can't we be like that?**

 **Chapter 3**

Staring at herself in the mirror, Ziva couldn't believe the lady staring back at her. Wearing a simple white wedding dress fitting in all the right places, her hair in perfect curls falling down and simple make up, even she thought she looked amazing. Ziva was still nervous, still scared but she felt happy. Abby walked in from the bathroom and stopped in her tracks.

"Ziva, you look…" Abby ran over to her friend and hugged her tight, Abby being the only bridesmaid was wearing a dark blue long dress. Even though they went for a simple civil ceremony she still wanted some reminder of her homeland so her colour scheme was blue and white. Abby dug through her bag and handed Ziva a box.

"From your Abba, I am going step outside" Abby gave her small squeeze and headed out the room. Ziva headed over to the bed and sat down, she slowly opened the box and took the piece of paper out, slowly opening she instantly recognised her Abba's hand writing.

 _Ziva,_

 _My darling little girl, I am sorry that I cannot be there today. To watch you marry the man you love, to dance with the man that deserves your love. My little Ziva, I am proud of the women you have become. Despite all of my actions, all of my errors with you I am so very proud of you. I know your Ima will be looking down on you today, my Ziva you are your mothers daughter. And Tali, she would be proud of her big sister. I love my Ziva, always will. Enclosed in the box is your Ima's neckless, the one she wore at our wedding, I received a call of Tony, he asked me to send it over as a surprise for you, so you could have your Ima with you. When your Ima left this world the neckless went to your Aunt Nettie, so Tony did the next best thing, he flew over last month and collected it along with this letter, may have under estimated that chump. Ziva, I wish you nothing but happiness and love. I love you so much. Abba x_

Ziva threw the letter to one side and stared in the box, sat on a black soft cushion was her Ima's neckless, tears were now falling down her cheek. Ziva tracked the thing gold chain towards the small blue pendent hanging down. It was blue of the Israeli flag. It was the neckless Ziva use to wear when she was a child and always got told off by her Ima for wearing it. Ziva gave a small sob and wiped away her tears. Picking the letter back up she re read over again. Just as she was getting to the end Abby walked back into the room.

"I cannot believe he remembered..." Ziva trailed off staring at the neckless, Abby sat next to Ziva on the bed and smiled. "When I 1st started at NCIS, I told Tony the story of my Ima and Abba getting married, she wore this neckless and from a very early age I fell in love with it, it was passed down from generations on my Ima's side" Ziva paused and traced the chain again "When I was older my Ima caught me wearing it one day and I was told off, wasn't a toy, but she did not remain angry for long, she sat me down and told me that I could have it when I was older, then she passed, and the neckless was gone forever, my Abba, never told me where it went, he always shot me down, all I wanted was this neckless, it symbolled love" Ziva stopped and wiped a tear away from her eye "A few months ago when we were in the bullpen one night, I mentioned it again, I just said how I wish I had the neckless as I knew if I did, I know I would be ok" Ziva finished. Picking the neckless up out of the box she handed it to Abby who gratefully accepted and put the neckless around her neck.

"Did you know about this?" Ziva asked quietly, Abby nodded and gave a small smile

"Only me though, oh and Gibbs and um Tim, he used holiday day, you know for a 'mates birthday weekend in London' he was in Israel, seeing your dad and Nettie…we had to help him track your aunt down" Abby smiled

"And you did not tell me" Ziva whispered

"Ziva it was a surprise, he wanted to surprise you…he knew how important it was to you to have this neckless, this is Tony remember, the guy who went after you even when he thought you was dead…" Abby trailed off,

"He went to my Abba, he saw my Abba…" Ziva whispered,

"Ziva, he cares, he wants you to be happy" Abby sighed pulled her into a hug

"I would have told him not to if I knew, he has done far more for me than anyone else in my life, he travelled to my homeland for a neckless" Ziva mumbled

"And that's why we didn't tell you, we knew that you would say no" Abby stifled a laugh

"And what do I tell Ray? He will ask about the neckless I cannot lie to my husband" Ziva sighed

"Tell him the truth Ziva, it does not matter you are marrying Ray, he will be happy that you are happy" Abby replied

"I don't get why he did this?" Ziva whispered

"Ziva, he's your partner" Abby whispered, "Come on we need to get going in a minute" Abby smiled wiping Ziva tears away.

"I can't believe he went all the way" Ziva sniffed

"Neither can I really" Abby smiled,

"He cares, he loves you Ziva" Abby froze realising what she said, "Like I love you and Timmy and Gibbs we all love and care for you" Abby breathed out

"Abs, I need a moment" Ziva smiled, Abby nodded and proceeded again to head out of the room to give Ziva a moment. Looking back in the mirror she gave a small smile, tracing her hand over it, somehow wearing her Ima's neckless Ziva felt better. A small knock broke her thoughts she headed to the door and Gibbs was stood on the other side. He gave a proud smile

"Ready Kid?" Ziva smiled and nodded, walking back into the room she collected her bouquet of blue and white flowers and gave herself one last look.

"Ziver, this is for you" Ziva took the small box off Gibbs and opened it up, there lay two little blue ear studs. Ziva gave a warm smile and proceeded to put them on.

"You look beautiful kid" Gibbs smiled, Ziva took a deep breath and headed to the door.

"Ready…"Ziva smiled

Gibbs, Abby and Ziva made their way from her room down the stairs and towards to the room in the hotel where the ceremony was being held. As she was getting closer she could hear all the people in the room and the music playing, she was now 20 steps away from being Mrs Ziva Cruz. Stopping around the corner from the main door they waited for their que to start. Giving the neckless a feel Ziva felt a sense of calm run through her. Somehow, she knew her Ima was with her, looking down on her, smiling. The main doors to the room flew open to revel a nervous looking Tim, he quickly shut the doors and walked around to where Abby, Ziva and Gibbs was stood. He smiled at Ziva and pulled Abby to one side away from everyone

"Timmy, whats up?"

"We have a problem! Tony has gone, he text me 5 minutes ago saying he can't go through with it" Tim waffled, he pulled his phone back out and tried to call Tony again "Straight to answer phone, what do we do?"

"NO,NO,NO he cannot do this" Abby shrieked louder than she intended, the first face to appear was Gibbs who looked like he was about to head slap one of them, he raised his eyebrow to signal that one of his team better start talking.

"Boss, Tony has gone, he, um, messaged to say he can't be here" Tim mumbled avoiding all eye contact with his boss. Gibb's face remained emotionless, he pulled his phone out his pocket, flipped it and up and pressed call

" _Hi you've reached the voicemail of Anthony Dinozzo NCIS special Agent please leave a message after the tone…*BEEP*"_

"Dinozzo you have 2 minutes to get back here before I head slap you to oblivion" Gibbs snapped down the phone. He shut his phone off and glared at his younger agent.

"You have 1 minute to find him" Tim nodded and ran off quickly to go and try find the missing agent

"Find who?" Both Gibbs and Abby turned around and saw Ziva standing behind them, Abby froze on the spot, gawping like a fish trying to get words out of her mouth.

"Dinozzo isn't in there…." Abby replied after a while "He's gone…" she looked at Ziva who now felt everything was crashing down around her "It's fine Zi, you have the rest of us, we will be there" Abby tried pleading with her

"I can't do this…" Ziva whispered "I can't"

 **A/N - WHAAAT! Is Ziva going to back out of her own wedding? Gosh, who know's! Anyway like I said sorry for the shortness, leads on the last two chapters now and then end. Next one is a lot longer and really enjoying writing it! I really appreciate all the love guys you are all amazing and really making my weekend by reading it!**

 **All love**

 **Nat x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Oh my, I love each and every one of you for the love you have shown on this story :) It makes me so happy, I truly thought no one would ever read this THANK YOU! We finally have some Sun here in the UK which is nice as well**

 **Anyway here we go Chapter 4 I am in such a flow with this story that I am gonna be upset when it finishes – So let's see what Ziva decides to do and where is Tony?**

 **Disclaimer – Do not own NCIS or characters**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Why can't we be like that?**

Pacing up and down by the main doors, Ziva was now on the verge of a panic attack, she felt sick, scared and most of all pissed off. Why now? Why did he have to ruin her big day. Abby watched Ziva pace, watched Gibbs try Tony for the hundredth time and was on the lookout for some miracle that Tim was dragging Tony back.

"Why is he being such a child" Ziva snapped stopping in front of Gibbs, he shook his head and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Boss, no sign looked all over and tried to trace but phone is off…"McGee trailed off stating the obvious. Gibbs glared at his younger agent "I could look again…" He mumbled, just as Gibbs was about to reply the doors opened and a nervous looking best man.

"Uh, everything ok? We are running late?" Stan asked looking at the tensed up group

"Give us 5" Abby smiled pushing him back through and closing the doors behind her. Quickly turning to Ziva she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Ziva, we can do this, you have me, Gibbs and even if you want Timmy can walk down behind you with me" Abby smiled, at this notion McGee's face fell "We are going to get you married" Abby grinned trying everything now in her power to convince Ziva to go through it.

"How dare he ruin my day he is a selfish child, storming off like a child" Ziva snapped shoving Abby's hands off her "He is selfish, cannot even be there for his partner his best friend" Ziva carried on

"Well that's his loss Ziva come on" Abby pleaded

"NO, I want to know where he is" Ziva huffed crossing her arms

"Ziva we can do this without him, you don't need him Ziva" Abby pleaded again. Gibbs nodded and pulled Ziva into a small hug

"Come on kid, I will talk to him later" Gibbs mumbled in her ear

"Maybe he is ill Ziva" Abby piped up, Gibbs glared at Abby to shut up which she instantly did. Tim walked away from the group and got his phone out, dialling his best mates number again it went right to voice mail.

"I swear Tony when I get hold off you I am going to slap you myself" Tim whispered and then pressing end call he placed his phone back in his pocket, joined his team and gave a small shake of the head to his boss.

"Right I am going to tell them we are ready" Abby smiled

"I am not ready Abby I want to –" Abby had enough now

"He has gone Ziva, he couldn't be here, he couldn't watch you marry Ray ok? He couldn't do it" Abby raised her voice, everyone looked at Abby who now had a look of horror on her face. Clearing her throat, she gave a small smile "Come on Ziva" Abby smiled again.

"What do you mean Abs?" Abby sighed and looked around her team who all had the same look on their face. At this point she knew she couldn't back out now, it was now or never that she would have to tell the truth.

"He is scared he is going to lose you" Abby paused and looked at Ziva "He…he can't deal with the fact that you may not be partners anymore" Abby trailed off. Ziva stood in silence and shock at what Abby was saying "And before you run off again Ziva, I don't know where he is" Abby finished. Ziva stared at Abby studying her face. Did Tony think he was going to lose her?

"But, we are partners, a team that will not change" Ziva whispered looking at Gibbs and Tim "I will not change that" Ziva finished

"Zi, we are just not talking about work partners here" Ziva threw a questioning look at Abby to carry on "Look, he went all the way to Israel for you, for a neckless, he went to Africa, for him Ziva this day is too hard to bare" Abby sighed, silence filled the air now and no one knew what to say. Ziva was trying to process everything that Abby was saying. Was Abby trying to tell her that he loved her?

"Going to hold off this wedding for a bit…"Gibbs smiled and signalled Tim to follow him, Gibbs opened the doors and gave one look back at his adopted daughter.

Silence was still filling the air between Abby and Ziva, neither knew what to say, Ziva felt dizzy and sick, confused, angry. Flopping down on chair nearby she placed her bouquet of flowers down on the table and cursed in Hebrew. Feeling a presence next to her she looked up and saw Abby.

"Explain everything…" Ziva snapped, Abby gulped a little even after all these years she was still a little scared of Ziva. Abby took a deep breath.

"Now before you kill me, Tony swore me not to say anything, Last week Tony was in the lab getting some results and I was going on about your present I got you and he wasn't really paying attention, I noticed more and more as the wedding drew closer he would change the subject or zone out" Abby paused and looked around praying for someone to come and interrupt her "So, I asked him what his issue was and he acted like his usual jokey childish self, saying this wedding will not happen" Abby saw the expression now on Ziva's face "Anyway, I knew there was more to it and well after a lot of persuasion on my side…basically he is in love with you" Abby froze for a moment waiting for any reaction from her Israeli assassin.

"I do not think that is true" Ziva mumbled

"Ziva, he admitted it to me last week, that's why he is not here…he can't watch you" Abby sighed, Ziva felt sick to her stomach.

"No this cannot be happening, not today" Ziva whispered, her breathing started to speed up, standing up she paced around the small area where they were sat "No, no no" Ziva raised her voice a little higher

"Look Ziva, that his issue to sort, right now we need to get you married" Abby panicked

"You think that I can marry Ray now?" Ziva shouted

"Ok, so I know it is a lot to take in Ziva but right now the most important thing is you marry Ray" Abby pleaded again.

"I think you should listen to Abby…" both ladies turned around and saw a furious Ray standing in front of them, Ziva and Abby remained speechless, seconds later Tim and Gibbs appeared.

"You want to explain why I am currently not getting married?" Ray asked staring at Ziva

"We were just about to come through…" Abby gave a small smile trying to break the tension, Ray gave a short sharp laugh and pointed Abby.

"What have you been spouting to her" Ray snapped, Abby gulped and backed away a little

"Do not talk to Abby like that…" Ziva finally spoke up "She was explaining why Tony was not here" Ziva stated

"Oh who cares about that chump, now I am going to go back in there and I expect to see you in two minutes got it?" Ray snapped, he turned on his heel to head back but walked straight into Gibbs. "Kindly move Gibbs" Ray smiled, Gibbs stood still and stared down Ray.

"Ray…we need to talk" Ziva whispered, everyone turned to face her. Ray walked over to her and pulled at her arm

"After now we need to get married" He started pulling Ziva away but she pulled her arm loose.

"NO! You can listen to me, I cannot marry you Ray, I am sorry" Ziva replied bluntly staring at a now furious Ray.

"If you think I am going to let you walk away for that idiot you can think again" Ray shouted "He is nothing Ziva, he is worthless, a waste of space, he doesn't care about you, he is a nobody I am your everything now get in there" He finished. The punch to Ray's face came out of nowhere and everyone was shocked as they watched him fall to the ground and when they realised who through the punch it was even more of a surprise.

"Tony is a hundred of you" Tim snapped, he rubbed his hand as it now started to throb, Ray quickly stood touching his face which was now full of blood

"Now if I was you I would get out of here" Gibbs snapped standing In between his team and Ray. Ray gave a small smile and pointed at Ziva

"This isn't over" Ray stormed off back towards to ceremony room

"You ok Ziver?" Gibbs asked, Ziva shook her head

"I need to find Tony" she whispered, she looked at her boss, her adoptive father, he gave a small smile and nodded, Ziva felt that he had just given his blessing. Just as they were to leave Gibbs phone rang

"Gibbs"

" _Gibbs its Vance, how was the wedding?"_ Gibbs sighed and looked at Ziva

"Don't ask" Gibbs mumbled

 _"Well I was ringing to say that Agent Dinozzo has been assisgned on a mission he is going to be out the country for a few weeks, based in London, special mission for SecNav working with MI6"_

"What do you mean Dinozzo is on mission" Gibbs snapped down the phone, everyone looked at Gibbs

 _"I asked Dinozzo the other day but I presume due to the wedding he said no, I was going to send someone from Agent Scott's team but Agent Dinozzo has just rang me to say he will step up so that is why I am ringing you are going to be a Agent down"_ Gibbs snapped his phone shut and looked towards Ziva.

"Tim, Abby and Ziva with me now" Gibbs snapped as he headed to the door.

 **A/N – Sorry for any spelling or grammar :) Meh, I have re wrote this three times and feel this is the best of the three! I needed to get Ray out the way and BAM thanks to Tim haha! Also I have kind of used the NCIS team working with MI6! I really hope you do like :) there is only one more chapter now and I promise it is good and there is a happy ending. Anyway once again thank you all for your love and support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – So here we are at the end :( Firstly, I was nervous to post this I really thought no one was going to ready and THANK YOU all for favouriting/reading/commenting/liking means a lot. I have really enjoyed writing this and bringing back Tiva for a bit (I do miss them) Anyway I hope you enjoy this ending! There is a lot of talking and I mean a lot so I really do hope you all enjoy this.**

 **P.S – sorry for any grammar and spelling**

 **Nat x**

 **Why can't we be like that?**

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _"Would you leave if I was ready to settle down or would you play it safe and stay?"_**

 ** _Little Mix – Secret love song_**

Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo loved his job. He knew he was good, he was great. He thrived when he was sent on missions and assignments, even though some ended badly. This mission though was just what he needed. A distraction. Few weeks in a foreign country away for her. Packing though was a nightmare and only having a few hours to do it as well was even worse.

A knock on the door came as he was finishing the first case, he walked from his bedroom to the door and didn't even think of looking through the peep hole he opened and the door, there she was. In her dress, looking angry. He took a deep breath and opened the door wider and without talking inviting her in. Accepting she walked into his apartment she noted all the clothes and bags all over the place. Tony closed the door and turned and stood in the spot.

"Going somewhere?" Ziva started after a while, Tony nodded

"Assignment, last minute" He mumbled scratching his head, all he wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow him. He took another look at her especially her left hand – no ring. He gulped. He was in trouble.

"So that is why you left yes?" Ziva snapped, Tony shifted on the spot

"Vance, uhh, called" Tony flew his arms around, he pointed to his bedroom door and finally made a move "Got to pack" Tony finished. Ziva followed him and stood at his door. Silence fell between the partners, Ziva not knowing how to approach the subject and Tony wanting to avoid the subject.

"and you inform me of this?" Ziva asked after a while, keeping his back to her he sighed inwardly

"Last minute" Tony responded, he heard Ziva make a small snorting noise.

"So that is it yes?" Ziva asked, Tony finally bit the bullet and turned around to face her.

"How was it?" Tony asked

"Answer my question" Tony collapsed on the bed and rubbed his face. He just wanted to go. Escape.

"Look Vance called, he told me of a job I have to leave in a bit" All Tony could hear was a small laugh from his partner. Ziva shifted on her foot and stared at Tony. "Look I need to get ready and I am sure there is somewhere else you need to be Zi" Tony finished standing back up, he threw some more stuff into the case and zipped it up, while all this time Ziva just stood there and stared at him with the angry face.

"Zi, Go" Tony sighed

"Why did you not tell me?" Ziva asked, her tone was cold and harsh and every word hit Tony like a bullet.

"It's your wedding day…You were busy" Tony swallowed every word.

"Was…" Ziva snapped, Tony stopped in his tracks and looked at Ziva

"Was? What?"

"Well I was just about to head in and I get told that my partner isn't in there, that like a child he ran away" Ziva started.

"What Ray left?"

"No, you, you child" Ziva snapped, Now Tony felt sick. He really did not want to face this now. He didn't want this talk. He couldn't. It had been too long and having the conversation on the day she was due to marry someone else seemed wrong.

"Geez Ziva, I am only going to London-" Tony stopped as he watched Ziva wave her hand around

"Why not be honest with me?" Ziva asked, Tony frowned all of this because he didn't tell her about the assignment?

"It was your wedding Ziva I wasn't going to –"

"Why were you not honest" Ziva shouted a little louder than intended. Both agents were now staring at each other, scared, they both new this conversation was heading where they didn't want it too.

"I was scared…" Tony trailed off after a while "I didn't know how to approach it" Tony finished

"So after 8 years of being partners you couldn't be honest with me" Ziva asked "Like back in Somalia, you couldn't be honest back then with me, like now?" Ziva could feel herself getting more and more angry as she spoke.

"And you are just an open book aren't you Ziva? I mean you were so happy that you finally said yes to Ray it took you two weeks to tell me" Tony finally snapped, tension was building.

"That does not apply"

"Oh so you want me to be honest with you, but you don't have to with me? Least we are on the same page" Tony walked past her slightly pushing her out the way. Following him into the kitchen she watched as he crashed around trying to find something.

"I know communication isn't our strongest trait but I thought that when the time came you would be honest" Ziva sighed, flopping down on one of the bar stools by the island.

"So let me get this right, you want to have this conversation?" Tony asked, taking a seat opposite her, he sighed and placed a glass of water down in front of her. Giving a small smile of thanks Ziva took a sip and allowed the silence to fall for a while.

"When he proposed, at first I said no, but then we had that chat in the bullpen and you told me that I needed to jump in feet first…you were being a friend...you told to go for it so I did" Ziva finished, Tony flashed back to that small conversation in the pen, it broke him. Telling her to go off and marry him broke him. But he did it for her. Everything he did was for her.

"I thought that is what you wanted…he offered you marriage" Tony replied, Ziva nodded in agreement.

"That he did" Ziva took another sip of water. Tony hmm'd a little as he watched her with intent. Just sat in his kitchen in her wedding dress was crazy. He decided that he needed to know the answer to the question he wanted to ask.

"So let me ask you this, would you leave if I was ready to settle down or would you play it safe and stay?" Ziva stared back at Tony. Again silence filled the air between them.

"When have you known me to play it safe?" Ziva questioned back. Tony downed the rest of his water and sighed.

"I have to finish packing…" Tony remained still watching Ziva watching him. He didn't want to move, he wanted to finally once and for all finish this conversation.

"Israel, why?" Tony huffed a little, he watched Ziva trace her fingers over the chain. It did look beautiful around her neck.

"That necklace is important to you" Tony shrugged, he finally made movement back towards his bedroom and finishing the last bit of packing.

Five minutes later, he heard the patter of feet and again Ziva appeared at his door. Picking up his cases him placed them down by her feet. Both watching each other neither knowing how to carry the conversation on. He grabbed his passport and money off his bed side table and shoved them in his jacket pocket.

"So still going to London?" Ziva asked after a while, she cursed herself in her head for the most ridiculous question ever. He stopped and nodded. A small smile appearing on his face.

"Told Vance now" Tony laughed a little

"Well what about your partner?" Ziva asked, Tony shrugged

"I am going to have to see if she will come with me, you know and be with me" Tony stated, Ziva caught the under tone of what he was trying to say. A small glint appeared in her eye and he gave her that charming smile he only seemed to have for her. Yes Tony and Ziva were a complicated pair. They had been from day one. They couldn't communicate like normal humans, yet they showed their raw emotion when either was in trouble or dating someone else. They could never speak the words they wanted to say yet their eyes always seemed to tell each other what they were thinking. It had been a long road to this point and yet they still couldn't say the three words that both of them felt for each other but that was Tony and Ziva.

"London is a dangerous place and I would sleep better knowing I was there, you know with you" Ziva replied, Tony nodded in agreement and again smiled the charming smile.

"It's going to be a rough ride, you know in London, a lot of people are going to question it" Tony replied taking a few steps closer to Ziva. Ziva took the last few and was now stood face to face with Tony.

"We've been through worst yes? And come out alive" Ziva whispered

"Me and you, together, you know in London" Tony whispered slightly lowering his head towards Ziva's. Ziva nodded and gave a small smile. Closing the gap, finally. Ziva got the kiss on her wedding day. It wasn't with the man she was marrying but it was the man she loved. It was a soft kiss only lasting a few seconds but that's all they needed. A mutal agreement that they were finally going to give in after 8 years. Finally be together, you know in London.

 **END!**

 **A/N – AHHH! Hardest chapter to write! I really do not know what I think of this, it literally has killed me this! Okay, so for me T &Z don't come across the type that are mushy and openly admit and say I love you – so I have kinda done it in a undertone that only they would understand. Anyway thank you again to all of you lovely LOVELY people that have read reviews and all that and I really hope and pray that I have served you well with this last chapter. It's been a ride **

**Happy Monday**

 **Nat x**


End file.
